Real
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Korra wants to show her team that she's reliable, that she's a real person and more than just the Avatar, only to have it backfire on her. Takes place shortly after episode 3, maybe OOC. I also took some liberties with Zuko.


Summary: "They're the first people I've met that… don't treat me like the Avatar. To them, I'm Korra, a person. When I'm with them, I can be myself." Korra wants to show her team that she's reliable, that she's a real person and more than just the Avatar, only to have it backfire on her. Takes place shortly after S01E03 The Revelation, maybe OOC. I also took some liberties with 87 year old retired Fire Lord Zuko.

**Real**

**Part I of 2.**

* * *

"You're late. Practice is over." Mako said curtly as Korra entered the gym.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Avatar responded tiredly, not even acknowledging the somewhat hostile tone. "It won't happen again."

"Better not." The Fire Ferrets team captain shot back, raising an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic behavior.

"So how many yuans have you guys raised so far?" Korra asked sheepishly as she slid into the gym.

"11,300, no thanks to you." Mako said in a clipped tone.

Korra suddenly looked pained as she nodded absently, unusually quiet as she said, "I see. Well… I think I'll go back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin thinks I should well be on my way to mastering airbending by now."

She didn't wait for a dismissal before she left, and she didn't notice the bending brothers exchange looks of surprise, concern, and worry as they watched her leave.

* * *

"Hey Tenzin…" Korra stated sheepishly, one hand raised and scratching her head, almost in embarrassment.

"What is it, Korra?" Her airbending _sifu_ asked amiably.

"Is 30,000 yuans a lot of money?"

"Why are you asking?" He responded curiously.

"…because I've never really needed to spend money in my life before?" The Avatar tried.

"I suppose it would depend on who you ask. 30,000 yuans is much more than any person would spend or need to spend in one sitting, bar nobility and the upper class." He finally said in a neutral tone

"Um… I wouldn't happen to have some secret Avatar bank account, would I?" She blurted out.

Tenzin frowned. "Why are you asking this, Korra?"

She sighed softly. "Well, for the upcoming match, each probending team needs to contribute 30,000 yuans towards the grand prize. If we can't cough up that money, we'll be disqualified. And I know Mako and Bolin won't say it, but they don't really have that money. Or rather, even if they could get it, they wouldn't be able to get that money in time for the tournament. And seeing as we're a team, I should contribute at least 10,000 yuans, right?"

The airbender observed her for a moment, an odd expression on his face. Finally, he commented, "You've matured."

She was startled. "Uh… Tenzin? Account? Money?"

He blinked. "Oh yes. Well, you have a trust fund that Avatar Aang left behind for the use of future Avatars. Or rather, it was a collection of donations from many various people. You have access to it, but the paperwork is going to take some time to process."

Korra sighed. "There goes that idea. And it wasn't even mine."

Brushing the Avatar's comment aside, Tenzin said tentatively, "There is another way."

He immediately had her attention. "Yes? What is it? You have to tell me!"

He sighed, regretting bringing it up, but she would find out sooner or later. "As you know, when Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko united the Nations, that the Fire Lord publicly announced that the Fire Nation owed a great debt to the Avatar, and as such, the Avatar could request anything – within reason – from the Fire Lord, and this request was granted to each and every Avatar that came after him. Fire Lord Zuko also declared that the requests, if unused, could be passed down and collected for future Avatars to use. And since Avatar Aang never used his request, you, Korra, may request two things from the Fire Lord."

Korra was stunned. "I… that's… isn't that…"

"30,000 yuans are within reason, Korra, but obviously the Fire Lord is probably expecting something different, although he would be understanding of it." Tenzin finished, allowing the Avatar to think.

"I… I'm going to ask for an audience tomorrow." The Avatar finally blurted out.

The airbender merely observed her, mentally noting the exhaustion in her face and the brightness in her eyes that could not be dulled, and finally said in a paternal tone, "Then you should rest up now while you can. You look exhausted, Korra. Are you not getting enough sleep?"

Korra's shoulders dropped as she admitted, "Not really. I was up all night trying to think of ways to help Mako and Bolin. When I finally did fall asleep for a couple hours, I had nightmares I missed practice. Mako's kinda mad at me, and I know he'll be furious, but I don't want to disappoint them."

At that, she dismissed herself, tiredly dragging her feet to her room so she could collapse and get some shuteye.

Tenzin watched her leave, partially proud of the young Avatar for being so mature about this, and partially worried and exasperated that she was compromising her health – and practice – by getting so worked up over this.

And then another thought came to him.

_Why hadn't she just asked him for the 30,000 yuans?_

(Because even though he was an airbender, he was still a councilmember and as such, his family did have a substantial bank account, although they preferred simplicity.)

But as soon as he thought of that, the answer came to him.

_She wanted to do this on her own._

He couldn't suppress the proud smile that made its way to his face.

* * *

"I would like to request an audience with Fire Lord Zuko, please." Korra politely said to the imperial guard. "I'm Avatar Korra."

Upon recognizing her, the guard responded with a short bow, "I will relay your request, Avatar Korra. Please wait here."

A little less than 10 minutes later, another guard came up to her and led her down a passage of twists and turns, coming to a halt outside a large set of double doors. He promptly announced, "Avatar Korra, here to see Fire Lord Zuko!"

A few moments later, a regal voice responded, "You may enter."

The guard pulled one of the doors open and gestured for the young Avatar to enter, shutting it behind her as she did.

She found the retired Fire Lord reclining in front of a small table on a comfortable mat. He gestured for her to sit opposite him and to help herself to the tea and snacks provided. "Thank you, your majesty, and thank you for allowing me to take your time."

"I was wondering when I would get the opportunity to meet you, Avatar Korra." He commented lightly.

At 87 years old, Fire Lord Zuko still looked as honorable as the very word he represented. He wore robes of red and gold, and still looked as intimidating as he did 70 years ago. There were streaks of grey in his hair and wrinkles on his face, but there was still a quality in his voice that spoke of royal upbringing, and impeccable manners that had served him well throughout the years.

"I suppose it's about time," Korra responded sheepishly.

"I presume there is a reason behind your request?" Zuko inquired politely.

At that, she stopped and took a deep breath. Finally, she admitted, "Yes. It's about the request you granted Avatar Aang, and all future Avatars after him."

He nodded understandingly. "Ah. You may proceed."

She wasn't sure where to start, so she finally stated (although it came out more as a question), "So you probably heard that I'm on the Fire Ferrets probending team with a pair of brothers." At the Fire Lord's nod, she continued tentatively, "Well, each team is required to come up with 30,000 yuans for the next competition or we're automatically disqualified. And please hear me out before you say anything." Mentally noting the flicker of surprise that flashed across Zuko's eyes, she forged on, struggling to keep her voice steady as she said, "I don't want the money, and I'm not asking for the money. My request is this – that you, Fire Lord Zuko, representative of the Fire Nation, ensure that my teammates and friends from my probending team, the Fire Ferrets, Mako and Bolin, are taken care of."

There was a long moment of silence as the Fire Lord processed her request.

Finally, he spoke again. "I believe you've been in Republic City for nearly a month now, Avatar Korra."

It was not a question.

Korra nodded, wondering where this was going.

"I presume you've run into many… friendly people. So why these two in particular?" He asked in a carefully neutral tone, but the Avatar caught the implication(s) behind it.

"Oh! I suppose you're wondering if I'm being taken advantage of?" She guessed bluntly.

"In a sense, yes." Zuko responded.

Korra put a finger to her chin, pondering over her words, and finally decided to give it to him as the (truthful) jumbled mess in her head. "They're not too friendly, actually. Well, Bolin is, but Mako's… kinda like ice you gotta melt. I guess. They're the first people I've met that… don't treat me like the Avatar. To them, I'm Korra, a person, their waterbending teammate who can also earthbend and firebend and is learning to airbend. When I'm with them, I can be myself." And then she admitted, almost shyly, "And they're the first human friends I've made that are my age."

She stopped talking then, unsure of what to say.

Fire Lord Zuko was observing her with his probing gaze, as if he was looking for something. After a few tense moments, he appeared to have found what he was looking for, because he nodded approvingly. "Very well."

"Huh?" She responded intelligently. Was that amusement in the Fire Lord's eyes?

"Very well," Zuko repeated, "I will honor your request. However, I propose a compromise."

"I'm listening." She said, slightly confused.

Zuko nodded. "You have a vested interest in the wellbeing of your friends." At Korra's nod, the Fire Lord continued, "And I have a vested interest in _you_, Avatar Korra."

"Er… I'm still listening?" The Avatar responded.

"I will officially sponsor the Fire Ferrets in their probending matches and competitions from now on. That should take care of the 30,000 yuans for now. I will also have blood drawn from the three of you so that you may access the royal accounts when you cannot reach me." The Fire Lord said bluntly.

Korra's eyes widened and her mouth went dry.

This was… this was…

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much!" She gushed, her eyes sparkling with the same life that Avatar Aang had, jumping up and bowing low and respectfully.

Zuko chuckled. "If that is all, Avatar Korra, I will have the royal physician draw your blood first and then pay a visit to your teammates later."

Korra nodded excitedly, following the Fire Lord to the royal physician.

* * *

The Avatar stumbled into the gym, wincing in discomfort as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"You missed practice again." Mako said coldly. "You better have an explanation."

Korra stopped, the words stuck in her throat.

_Guess what! I have great news! It's a surprise and it's good!_

"Well?"

"…I-yes." She admitted, and tried, "But-"

_Why won't you listen to me? After everything I did?_

He ruthlessly overrode her. "Well, you may be the Avatar, but you can't flake out on practices and expect us to fall over you. We'll find another waterbender. The door's that way."

Her eyes widened. She had a reason! A (somewhat) legitimate excuse! "But-"

_But… I do have an explanation! It's a good one! Just hear me out!_

"Get out."

Her eyes filled with tears of frustration and she turned and fled without another word.

* * *

"Bro, that was harsh." Bolin commented with a weary sigh, coming up to his brother's side as he watched the Avatar flee the gym in near tears. "You should've waited. She might have had a legitimate excuse."

Before Mako could respond, there was sudden, loud pounding on the door to the gym, even though the gym was unlocked.

Exchanging looks of confusion and surprise, the brothers headed towards the door.

"Who is it?" Mako called out.

"A messenger of the Fire Lord!" A commanding voice responded.

Frowning, Mako gestured for Bolin to move behind him just in case it was a trick and opened the door.

There were imperial soldiers standing in front of their door, one of them holding a flag that proudly displayed the personal symbol of the Fire Lord, and another soldier held a flag with the symbol of the Fire Nation on it.

"Can I help you?" Mako asked cautiously.

"Are you the Fire Ferrets bending brothers Mako and Bolin?" The soldier closest to the door asked.

"Yes." The Firebender responded.

"Fire Lord Zuko wishes to have a private audience with you two!" The soldier responded, and the imperial soldiers respectfully moved aside to form two lines that acted as a walkway leading from the door…

To the Fire Lord Zuko.

Even at 87 years old, the retired Fire Lord looked as regal and noble as ever. He moved with an air that was unmistakably royalty, and the streaks of grey in his hair and the wrinkles in his face only served to enhance his impeccably handsome features, giving the viewer a glimpse of the Fire Lord in his golden age.

"You two are Mako and Bolin, the firebending and earthbending brothers that make up two-thirds of the Fire Ferrets probenders." Zuko said, in a tone that was both a question and a statement.

The brothers nodded numbly, wondering what on earth was going on.

"I've heard a lot about the two of you." He continued. "Earlier today, Avatar Korra requested my audience." And without letting either brother comment or react, he continued, "As you are probably aware, 70 years ago when Avatar Aang and I united the Nations that I declared that the Fire Nation owed a great debt to the Avatar Aang, and it was a debt so deep it could not be repaid immediately. So I decreed that Avatar Aang, along with every Avatar that came after him, could request of something from the Fire Lord, and it could be anything within reason. I also decreed that the requests could be recycled and passed down if unused. Seeing as Avatar Aang never used his request, Avatar Korra has become the first Avatar with the ability to request two favors from the Fire Lord."

Mako felt his mouth going dry. He had a deep sinking feeling in his gut that he knew where this conversation was headed. And glancing at Bolin, his brother thought so, too.

"I was somewhat surprised when Avatar Korra brought this to my attention. But it was the nature of her request that surprised me. And before you say anything, let me finish. Avatar Korra explained the situation to me – that each probending team was required to contribute 30,000 yuans to the prize. Let me finish, young man – she did not request for 30,000 yuans. Instead, she asked that the Fire Nation ensure that two brothers were taken care of. Of course the request had me asking why, and she responded that they were her friends. And of course that made me suspicious at first – a lot of people would not hesitate to take advantage of the Avatar; how was I to know that you were not one of them? Especially given your backgrounds, but I am not here to discuss that. The Avatar's response? As I recall, her exact words were, 'They're the first people I've met that… don't treat me like the Avatar. To them, I'm Korra, a person, their waterbending teammate who can also earthbend and firebend and is learning to airbend. When I'm with them, I can be myself. And they're the first human friends I've made that are my age.' And the Avatar – in any life – has always been a good judge of character, albeit more naïve than most." Zuko stopped for a moment, his eyes calm and observant and then he continued, "And seeing as I have a vested interest in the Avatar, I proposed a compromise. I will officially sponsor the Fire Ferrets in their probending careers from now on, and this includes covering expenses as needed."

Bolin went slack-jawed and he blinked, speechless.

Mako was also speechless, but for a different reason. A sick feeling started growing in his stomach.

_Korra…_

Zuko glanced at Mako, a knowing look in his eye, but the Fire Lord commented, "I have already drawn up a document and signed and sealed it. You may use my seal to make purchases as you need, at your own discretion. I will need willing samples of your blood to tie you into my seal and make you one of very few allowed access to the royal accounts. I believe that is all. I will take my leave now – I have a lunch appointment with my daughter – but the royal physician will draw your blood and finish the seal."

With that, the Fire Lord turned to leave, and just as he reached the door, he turned around and said casually, "I believe Avatar Korra returned to Air Temple Island to practice her airbending."

And Zuko was gone, leaving behind two shell shocked brothers, one surprised and one slowly filling with guilt.

Korra had somehow pulled off a miracle.

And Mako had almost destroyed their… friendship?

"Let's get the next ferry to Air Temple Island." He finally said with a heavy sigh.

Bolin nodded in agreement, but before the brothers could go, the royal physician made his appearance.

"Right after this, then," Mako muttered.

Bolin 'hmmm'ed in agreement and hoped it wouldn't be too late to salvage the relationship between the three of them.

* * *

A/N2: 30,000 yuans, in Chinese currency, is roughly $4,800 in USD.

A/N3: The way I interpreted Korra's character is that while she's headstrong, stubborn, and seemingly fearless, she uses that persona to cover up her desire to be accepted for who she is, the desire for people to like her for Korra and not the Avatar. She's sensitive and emotionally vulnerable, and she does get hurt, but she also knows that she's the Avatar and she can't show weakness, hence the brash, impulsive, sometimes crazy heroine that we see on the show.

A/N4: This was originally supposed to be a Makorra romance, but it did not end up like that…

A/N5: Part 2/2 will be up in a couple weeks. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


End file.
